


Just Us

by MimiSlushie



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Ezio, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, these gay nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiSlushie/pseuds/MimiSlushie
Summary: Leonardo takes Ezio to Venice for a summer firework show.... And a late birthday gift.





	

The train stopped at the station, the closest one to Venice. Leonardo and Ezio walked out of the train with their bags and went to go buy some snacks. They bought crackers and juices. They shoved their purchases into Leonardo's messenger bag, and they walked into the direction of the city. 

"Thank you for bringing me here, Leo." Ezio said, smiling brightly. 

Leonardo looked at that beautiful face, blushing and smiling as well. "No problem, I'm glad you could come." 

The two walked into the city, Leo rented a motel room and they put their clothes in the dresser. Ezio tucked his and Leo's grip in the closet and just with the messenger bag, the two went back out to see the city. They walked along the market places and saw various marvelous sights. Upon walking around, they say many posters showing the even of the fireworks show. 

"Ezio," Leonardo paused. "I also brought you here for something else." 

Ezio didn't question. "Thank you, for whatever it is. I'll politely wait for it.... because you seem nervous." 

"Oh, yeah..." Leo muttered. "I want to wait after the show." 

The younger man smiled and leaned against Leonardo, making him flustered and more nervous. A gentle kiss upon the blonde's lips had his heart racing. Dio mio, he's got it bad. 

\------------------- 

It was 8:30; the boys were walking around, eating some 'festival' food. When they heard some people shouting, "Look out on the water!" They quickly sprinted to the side. The first firework went up. 

A long whistle..... BOOM! The first firework was designed to look like the Italian flag, or have the colours of it. People gasped and laughed loudly at the sight. 

Second fire work, a long whistle..... BOOM! This time it was just assorted colours. Then the third, fourth, fifth-- seventy-eighth. The show was nearly dying down, but Leonardo yawn rather heart-fully. 

"Mio amore, let's head back to our motel." Ezio jested. The blonde nodded and they walked back. Upon arrival, they slowly walked up the stairs and collapsed in the room. A short while, and they were settled in. "So," Ezio started. "What were you going to give me?" 

Leonardo pulled something out of his bag, and pulled out a bag of homemade chocolates, a new set of earrings, and an envelope. "Happy birthday, Ezio Auditore." 

Ezio looked over the gifts and smiled. Then he opened the envelope. First, there was a card. A sweet happy birthday card, signed by Ezio's family, friends, and the love of his life. The next was a few pictures. Anniversary pictures; because they have been dating for two years. Some goofy pictures of their best moments, and a few assorted ones. The boy looked up at saw they blonde twirling his thumbs. 

"Grazie, Leonardo." he purred, pulling the older man closer for a kiss. The kiss lasted much longer than anticipated, but it was sweet and passionate. 

As much as he didn't want to, Leonardo pulled away and smiled brightly, like the sun. "Prego." 

"Come'ere." Ezio insisted, pulling Leonardo closer, but stripping off his shirt in the process. He pulled the other over on top him and began furiously kissing him, and his neck. "Shall we?" 

Leonardo whined. "Yes please...."

\------------ 

After Ezio had fallen asleep, Leonardo took a big look at his face. His lip scar was as clear as day, although he got it years ago. The blonde smiled and lightly licked and kissed the scar before turning off the lamp and snuggling close to his boyfriend. Ezio smiled and turned to hug Leo closer. 

"Ti amo..." Ezio murmured. 

"Ti amo anch'io, Ezio. Buona notte,"

**Author's Note:**

> For those who can't copy and paste because mobile copy & paste sucks: 
> 
> Ti amo = I love you 
> 
> Ti amo anch'io = I love you too
> 
> Buona notte = Goodnight


End file.
